


Competitive

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa might hate L's cake, but they do, nevertheless, have some other loves in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).



> I actually like Misa, for the record, haha. And, uh, I wrote this literally in church this morning -- don't ask, really -- for my bestest Tierfal because... eh, she knows why. :3

"It's just not fair," Misa mutters, glaring petulantly across the coffee table and taking in the platefuls of cake, and cream, and luscious looking strawberries, which are decadently cluttering up its surface. "You should," she continues, in sour contrast to the sweetness spread before her, "be as fat as a _house_."

Ryuzaki purses his lips behind this thumb, and she just _knows _he's about to launch back into that whole damned sermon about how 'your brain helps you burn calories', or something equally annoying. Her eyebrows draw together crankily but, before either of them can say anything, Light flings his hand, palms outwards, one in the direction of each of them, as though he wants to separate them symbolically; the chain, linking him to Ryuzaki, jingles almost melodically.

"No, no, no, _no_," Light says quickly. "Not that stupid argument again, _pleaaaaase_. Can't we do something else? It's... it's a lovely day outside, maybe we could, uh, go for a walk?"

Misa glares at him as if he'd just started babbling in Norwegian, and Ryuzaki looks caught somewhere between bemused and annoyed.

"There must be _something_ that the two of you agree on," Light mutters, in a disgruntled way, gazing hopefully from the one of them to the other. "There must be _something_ that the pair of you want to do! We have a day off, you know, for the first time in such a long time; we can indulge oursel..."

The actress and the detective are exchanging a very different glance now, compared to that which they'd shared a moment earlier, and Light trails off uncertainly. He's not entirely sure what the two of them are communicating, without saying a word, but there's something in their expressions which is making him slightly nervous.

Ryuzaki tips his head to one side. "Should we...?" he enquires softly.

A thoughtful grin slides onto the blonde girl's face. "Probably not," she answers, then chews at her lower lip, making the gloss shimmer with the movement. Brushing a pony tail behind her shoulder, she glances at Light, then adds, in a voice that can only be described as _gleaming_, "Of course, it would solve the problem of our competitive natures where... certain people are involved."

It always disturbs him, just a little bit, to hear Misa talking in a way that reveals her brains; he likes her better when she's being stupid, Light thinks, because then he can kid himself that she's just a piece of fluff he must have picked up at some point for some damned mysterious reason, whereas, if she's smart, he has to take her seriously. The concept of Misa speaking, with brains, _with Ryuzaki_, however, belongs to a whole new level of perturbing.

Light stands up, and rubs uncomfortably at the side of his face. "C-competitive...? C-certain people...?"

He's stuttering, and isn't even sure why.

Misa and Ryuzaki rise to their feet as well, one to either side of the coffee table, and exchange another one of those Highly Disturbing Glances. Then, together, they walk towards him, so that he has no choice but to back up against the wall, to the soundtrack of the jangling chain, and the man and woman whispering things he can't quite make out, as they advance purposefully.

Light really wants to ask them what the hell they think they're doing but, as the pair of them press him closer against the wallpaper -- as Ryuzaki's thumb slides, caressingly, along the side of the boy's face; as Misa's mouth comes to rest, suckingly, just below the boy's ear; as the two of them compete with each other to make him sigh and moan -- Light realises that it's perfectly clear after all.

And this is a competition he could very well get addicted to...


End file.
